<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showboat by seasalttoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600070">Showboat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee'>seasalttoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royalty AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Blowjobs, Embarrassed George, Fundy and Karl are briefly mentioned too, George is just meeting suitors, Hickeys, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), King George - Freeform, M/M, Niki is briefly mentioned, Not really it isnt actually aranged, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Wilbur is the suitor :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:53:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalttoffee/pseuds/seasalttoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You may be the king but you are not in charge."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royalty AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm so sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the seventeenth person to walk up to George and ask for his hand. This was the seventeenth person to compliment George's eyes. The seventeenth person to make him laugh these little breathy giggles that Dream so desperately wished he could bottle up and keep to himself. Dream would know, he'd been counting each suitor George had turned down. The past sixteen were rejected with a calm no, a short explanation leaving the king's lips.</p><p>
  <i>God, his lips. He probably tasted so sweet. Like apple cinnamon.</i>
</p><p>George hadn't turned away this one yet, politely making conversation with the significantly taller man. Wilbur something or other from the Sleepy Kingdom. A prince or something. Dream had stopped paying attention after George had gently touched Wilbur's arm the first time, laughing just loud enough for the blond man to hear. Just loud enough for Dream to grip the end of his netherite sword hard enough for his knuckles to go white.</p><p>Sapnap had noticed the change in Dream's demeanor as soon as the blond had pulled his mask more securely over his face, making sure it covered his mouth so that the royal court couldn't see his ever growing frustration. He even had the audacity to comment on it, a sly smirk on his face as he quietly whispered how Dream looked like a peacock, chest puffed out like he was showing off, muffled snickers escaping the ravenette before Dream could fully stop it. He had gotten a hard swat on the arm, letting out a loud "Ow!" and apologizing when George sent him a stern look.</p><p>Dream hadn't stopped staring, eyes boring into the back of George's head, trying to drag the other man's thoughts out of him as his body twitched unevenly, expression briefly morphing into that of a snarl, canine tooth catching on his lower lip. George knew he was staring. Wilbur had commented on it once or twice, the smaller man laughing it off. "He does it all the time. He's very protective. Wants what's best for me!" He glanced back at Sapnap, raising an eyebrow and huffing gently upon seeing the ravenette shrug slightly, shooting George an apologetic grin, before gesturing over at Dream with his head. George looked over at the blond, blinking a few times as the cogs turned in his brain.</p><p>
  <i>Oh. I understand</i>
</p><p>It didn't take long for George to pick up the issue, knowing Dream like the back of his hand, as he did his best to hold back the idea of riling Dream up until he snapped. The effort only lasted about three minutes, crackling off into electricity under his skin as adrenaline rushed through his system, getting into Wilbur's space more often, fluttering his eyelashes just a little more while giggling like Wilbur was the funniest man in the world. From the corner of his eye, he could see Dream twitching, looking just about ready to crawl out of his skin, as his fingers continuously readjusted their position on the handle of his sword.</p><p>"Let's walk around the courtyard, Wilbur."</p><p>Sapnap snapped his head back to George, eyebrows raising and eyes flickering towards Dream every once in a while. George just shrugged, smiling, and lacing his fingers in Wilbur's before leading the other brunet man outside. Dream let out a strained breath, running a hand through his hair before slamming against the wall with a loud thud, balled tightly in a fist. "What the fuck. What the fuck, Sapnap. What is he doing? He was supposed to turn all of them down."</p><p>The ravenette looked at Dream, expression flickering between disbelief and amusement. "You really don't know that he's doing this on purpose? This is coming from someone who is one hundred percent not attracted to you, it's kind of hot when you get like this." His hand reached up, patting Dream on the back before walking over to the jester they had, chatting away with him. </p><p>By the time George had come back from his walk the sun was setting and Dream was antsy, Sapnap's words echoing in his brain. He was still linked hand in hand with Wilbur when the blond walked over, tensely asking the king if he could speak with him in private about some random war tactic. Some shitty excuse that obviously wasn't what was actually going to happen. "Of course. I'll be right back Wilbur." His tone was sweet, sticky like honey, and sly like a fox. He followed Dream down the large hallway to the left of them, getting pushed into a room as soon as the rounded the corner. The door slammed shut behind him, a click sounding off. It was locked.</p><p>Chapped lips were immediately pressed against his, biting down against George's bottom lip hard enough to cause the man to yelp, whimpering softly at the soothing coo Dream let out. Large, calloused hands gripped the side of his face, teeth clinking sharply against George's as Dream forcefully pushed his tongue into the brunet's mouth.</p><p>
  <i>He sounds like a siren. I'm going to drown.</i>
</p><p>George wrenched his head away from the grip Dream had on him, gasping in air . "Dream! What the hell. I was in the middle of talking to Wilbur and you drag me away for this?" The blond tensed, an unhappy growl ripping from his throat as teeth attacked the shorter man's neck. "Quit it! Stop acting like a rapid dog! Dream!" George's voice hiccupped slightly, progressively getting more high pitched and whiny the more Dream sucked into his neck. "I'm the king. You need to listen to me. Dream, stop!" A whine bubbled it's way up his throat, eyes rolling back slightly as his body shuddered.</p><p>It took all of ten seconds for George to register that Dream was moving back, mask unclipped and falling to the floor. "You may be the king, but you are not in charge." Brown eyes narrowed defiantly, staring into the burning gaze of the blond infront of him. "You will go out there, and tell Wilbur something or other that you are not interested. You will come back here as soon as he leaves. Is that clear." George didn't respond, letting out a squeak as Dream wrenched his head to the side, biting down hard enough to draw small little pinpricks of blood, licking over the mark almost apologetically.</p><p>"I understand." He had all but wheezed out, eyes slightly glazed over as his breathing stuttered.</p><p>They had walked out of the room together, George's hair mused and lips slightly swollen, kissed red. He had looked Wilbur in the eye, apologizing for the inconvinence and telling him that he was no longer interested in finding a suitor, running a hand through his already fucked up hair and sighing softly as Wilbur dejectedly walked off. Dream had been beside him, mask crookedly placed on his face, a smirk gracing his features. George had turned right back around, heading for the spare bedroom they had just come out of.</p><p>Sapnap choked on a laugh, throwing Dream a thumbs up as he protectively followed George out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George thinks back on the events that had taken place last night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>people really wanted it so here’s the second chapter! this is the first time i’ve written something a decent chunk for nsfw so Please if you have any suggestions, let me know</p><p>also this is probs gonna be the only actual nsfw thing i write? i miss the fluffiness alreadynfkj</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George sighed, listening to the royal advisors as they desperately tried to explain his need for a suitor, rolling his eyes as the two of them stumbled over their words. “Karl, Fundy, I’m going to stop you. I denied all of them because I am not interested. Stop pushing.” The two individuals frowned a little, glancing at eachother before Fundy cleared his throat, switching the topic to the people. Karl hopped in, the two of them devolving into another tangent. He hummed noncommittally, agreeing when he needed to as his mind wandered to the events of last night.</p><p>
  <i>Lips pressed against his skin, searing hot kisses burning their way down his throat, sugary sweet and filled with passion. Hands ran up his sides, feather light touches causing him to shudder, before they stopped at his face, softly grabbing his cheeks and pulling him in for a deceivingly soft kiss. Brown eyes fluttered closed, tension slowly building in his stomach.</i>
</p><p>“Your majesty?” George blinked, pulling himself out of his thoughts and staring at the two expectantly. “Pardon..? Could you please repeat that?” He cleared his throat, squaring his shoulders off and listening to them prattle off things about the castle, carpet and curtain colors spewing from their mouths.</p><p>
  <i>Teeth dug into his bottom lip, dragging a quiet groan out of the brunet as his hands shot out to tug at a head of blond hair. He whimpered, fingers pulling at the strands as the man on top of him pulled away, dragging his lip with him. "Please..." Green eyes twinkled, sharp spikes of cockiness shooting through them. "Please what?"</i>
</p><p>His face warmed, covering up the tiny intake of breath with a cough, shifting in his throne. "I'm colorblind, I don't know how you expect me to choose from colors." His royal advisors spluttered, Fundy choking as he held back laughter. "Go with the darkest one, make it some shade of blue please. Thank you for your time. Please send in the chef, and her assistant please. We need food for a ball after all."</p><p>
  <i>"You are such a jackass." The grin on the other man's lips turned predatory, sharp and hungry. "Oh, am I?" Hands flitted down his sides again, roughly grabbing at George's thighs, running his nails against the sensitive skin on the insides of them. "Yes! Yes, you are a jackass! Hurry up and touch me." The blond above him tsked, shaking his head before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the upper inside of his right thigh. His grin returned, eyes flickering up to George's before digging his teeth into the skin roughly. George had all but melted, staring right back at Dream as harsh breaths escaped him.</i>
</p><p>Niki, his chef had wandered in, softly asking him about potential goodies they would have at the ball, commenting on the amount of people attending and suggesting they hold a large feast for the kingdom. George smiled, face dusted pink, as he nodded. "You care so much. I'd love to have a feast. I haven't gotten to interact with the people of my kingdom in a long while."</p><p>
  <i>Fingers forced their way into his mouth, Dream's teeth still locked around the skin of his thigh. George let out a small indignant noise, raising an eyebrow. The blond had moved away. "Suck." George had complied, shivering at the timber in the blond's voice.</i>
</p><p>His bubble was burst as hot puffs of air were blown over his ear, a deep voice cutting through the fuzziness in his head.. "You aren't paying attention, George." Brown eyes snapped to the voice, narrowing at the sly smirk the knight was giving him. He focused back on Niki, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine. "My apologies, Niki. You were saying?" He ignored the blond as vehemently as he could, huffing gently at the proud smirk being thrown his way. George's thighs twitched, the bite mark etched into his skin tingling lightly.</p><p>
  <i>A scarred hand pulled George's pants off, tugging them down to mid thigh before repeating the step with his undergarments, tugging the item of clothing down just as roughly as he shoved his fingers down George's throat. "You're already hard. Do you think I'm that attractive?" All George had done was let out a choke, eyes watering.</i>
</p><p>"Actually, Niki, if we could talk about this at a later date, that would be lovely." Without waiting for a response, George excused the woman, leaning back against his throne and letting out a tense noise, face flushed a deep red color. "You're worked up. I wonder why. Mind letting me into that beautiful mind of yours, darling?" The brunet let out an unhappy noise, shooting a harsh glare at Dream. "No kissing privileges for a month." He got up, running a hand through his hair, quickly making his way back to his chambers and leaving a bewildered Dream in the throne room, a childish pout etched on his features,</p><p>
  <i>Dream had laughed at the watery brown eyes staring at him, making a comforting noise before kissing the tip of George's dick. It took a single minute of George choking on his fingers, eyes wild and desperate, for the blond boy to take pity on him, quickly getting to work and taking the entirety of George's cock into his mouth, setting a quick and ruthless pace.He was cumming in under two minutes, body spasming as a muffled shout escaped the confines of his lungs, blocked by the appendages in his mouth. "Good boy." Dream was pulling off, a smug grin stretching across his cheeks.</i>
</p><p>George collapsed onto his bed, covering his face with a pillow and letting out a shriek. "Stupid Dream. Going down on me, and being unfairly hot. That isn't even right. He was created by demons, sent to torture me. He didn't even spit out my-...." The brunet rolled onto his back, breath picking up rabidly. "Oh my god." His hands covered his eyes, head throwing itself back against the pillow he had previously screamed into at the revelation that had cursed his mind.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>He swallowed my cum.</b>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>